


Coffee and Cigarettes

by DaveighMustaine



Category: Dorothy (Band), Pearl Jam
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Cigarettes, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, F/M, First Meetings, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveighMustaine/pseuds/DaveighMustaine
Summary: Riding the wave of success had had been thrilling and emotionally taxing for Pearl Jam front man, Eddie Vedder. One night he decides to go out to check out some local music. What happens when he comes across a kindred spirit?Set in 1993.
Relationships: Eddie Vedder/Dorothy Martin
Kudos: 1





	Coffee and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a one-shot request from honeysympathy over on Wattpad and uploading here for Eddie Vedder's birthday!
> 
> Happy birthday, Eddie!

Eddie brushed the raindrops off his brown corduroy coat and shook out his damp brown curls as he walked into the little hole in the wall coffee shop itching to hear a little live music. His band Pearl Jam had sky rocketed into super-stardom and it wasn't often he had time to check out local acts anymore, but tonight he said 'fuck it' and made time for himself.

Of course there was always the issue of being recognized by people around him. Pearl Jam was a house hold name now and no thanks to that damn cover of Time magazine his face had become one of the most recognized in America.

That's not to say he was totally unapproachable. It was one thing when people came up to him and just wanted to talk music...he could do that all night long. But, it was another when he was hailed like some kind of rock god. That was what got him and made him avoid going out much anymore.

But, not tonight. Tonight he decided he wanted to go out. He had tried to get Jeff to come with him but he was busy. So he'd go it alone. He probably could have gotten Chris to meet up with him, but he figured he was probably busy at home with Susan.

Solo it was, then.

Eddie nabbed a seat in a booth in the far corner where he could watch the stage. He had heard about this girl, Dorothy, who was performing tonight and had been able to get his hands on a demo tape of hers. He liked what he heard. Her voice was incredible. Soulful and passionate, in a way you didn't hear too often anymore. It was somewhere in between Linda Ronstadt and Janis Joplin. He needed to find out if she was just as good live.

So when he heard that she was playing tonight he decided it was the perfect opportunity to find out.

He sat at the table by himself as he waited patiently. A waitress came by and he ordered himself a coffee and a croissant. He could tell she recognized him and he was grateful she chose to keep his presence quiet. He just wanted to be a normal guy listening to come good music for the night.

There was a small stage. Some floor lamps were pointed down at a stool as make shift spotlights. Then, through the door of the coffee shop she appeared, acoustic guitar case in hand with a black backpack slung over the other shoulder. The waitress greeted her upon sight and gave her a hug before she walked over to the stage. She set down her case and began unbuckling it to retrieve her guitar.

She had long black hair and full lips that were painted red. Upon her head was a fedora. She wore a black tank top and jeans that flared out over her black doc martins. She sat on the stool and began strumming a few chords before she turned one of the pegs, giving a string a minor adjustment. Then she spoke in a soft, husky voice.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight. My name is Dorothy, and I'll be playing you a few songs. If you like what you hear come talk to me after."

She was met by a modest amount of applause in the coffee shop that was now packed. There wasn't a free seat now. Except, across from Eddie, but he didn't want anyone to sit with him now. He didn't want any distractions while he listened.

"This is called 'Shelter.'" She strummed a few chords before she sang out, _"I'm a hurricane...I'm a freight train...Ain't the right way...But it's the only way I know..."_

"Wow," Eddie said under his breath as he watched her, mesmerized. Not only was she absolutely beautiful, but her voice just....did something to him. He wanted to talk to her. She looked like the kind of girl he could take to a record store to check out the vinyl followed up by a stop at a local coffee shop; low key, earthy, and deep.

Of course, he was sure she got hit on all the time by every single guy she came across. No, he wouldn't do that to her. He had too much integrity. He didn't want to just hit on her, anyway. Though, he couldn't deny he found her attractive.

She played a few more songs before wrapping up her set. Another band was getting ready to take the stage. She closed up her guitar and hoisted her bag over her shoulder as she walked off stage. A few patrons went to talk to her and sing her praise, deservedly so.

Eddie watched for a moment and once the others had flocked away he slid out of his seat and walked up to her. She turned and looked and him and gave him a smile which nearly stopped him in his tracks. Fuck, suddenly he was nervous.

"Hey there," Eddie sputtered out, "I really loved your set!"

"Well, thank you," She smiled at him and gave him a wink, "That means a lot coming from you."

Eddie smiled bashfully and gave a shrug, "I'm just telling the truth. Say, could I buy you a cup of coffee? I'd love to talk music with you."

She grinned in response before giving a nod, "Sure, I'd love a cup. I'm Dorothy by the way."

Eddie gave her a nod, "I'm Ed...or Eddie." He then gestured her towards the both where he had been sitting.

They walked over and Dorothy slid her bag into the booth before she leaned her guitar case against the wall and had a seat. Eddie sat across from her. The waitress came back to take Dorothy's order before disappearing. Eddie sat and watched her for a moment, taking her presence in as he tried to come up with something to say.

"You're voice is incredible," Eddie finally blurted out, feeling a little foolish. He could do better than that, couldn't he? Still, he continued, "It's like Linda Ronstadt meets Janis Joplin."

Dorothy's eyes widened and she beamed back at him, "Well, thank you! What a compliment!"

"So, uh, I guess you're a fan of the sixities and seventies?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, yeah, absolutely. You just named two of my biggest influences. Then of course the Stones, Zeppelin, The Who..."

"I love The Who!" Eddie agreed with a nod, "Along with Neil Young they're probably my biggest influences. Oh, The Doors, too."

"I can hear a little Jim Morrison in your voice," Dorothy said with a nod.

"So, you're a fan then?" Eddie asked sheepishly. Normally he didn't like talking about himself like that, but he really wanted to know her opinion on his music.

"Oh, absolutely. I still remember the first time I heard the opening riff of Alive! I went out and bought your album that same day! I had to choose between that or buying a pack of cigarettes. I chose your album, so that should say something!"

Eddie let out a laugh, "You smoke?"

"I'm trying to quit," Dorothy said with a shrug.

"Me too. I'm sure my voice will thank me later for it."

"Same," Dorothy said. They sat in silence for a moment staring at each other before she finally piped up, "Got a smoke on you?"

Eddie nodded and laughed, "Sure."

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and offered her one. She took it graciously before putting it between her thick, red lips and lit it. She inhaled and blew some smoke into the air before she looked at him, "Oh, yeah! That's good."

Eddie watched her for a moment before he finally worked up his nerve, "So, I was wondering. There's this record store the next block over that I really like that you can find some rare gems in. If you aren't doing anything tomorrow would you...want to meet me there?"

Dorothy looked at him, her eyes squinted a little as she smirked at him, "Sure thing. I'd love that." She then leaned over her bag a dug around. Finally she pulled out a pen. She took a napkin and scribbled something on it before she slid it over to him. He looked down and saw she had written down her phone number. "Give me a call and we'll do that."

Eddie smiled again, showing off his dimples. Going out tonight had been a good decision indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics to "Shelter" by Dorothy
> 
> Sorry about the smoking. I was trying to make this period accurate.


End file.
